Ghirarax
Blastblight Stun Corrosion|weaknesses = Fire Thunder|creator = Original: Capcom Revamp: FireBall13|relations = N/A}} Ghirarax '''are special '''Brute Wyverns that are seen in various areas. It is only encountered on High Rank and beyond. Physiology Ghirarax appears as a gray toned large Brute Wyvern with curved spines running along the upper sides of their backs all up to the tip of their tail. The tip of the tail is a blade-like form that can also spew a beam of acid. They have a creamy white hide and large claws, even sporting large claws at the back of their legs. They have two pairs of downwards curving horns that look quite similar to their spines. Their arms are very small and they have blue eyes. Behavior Very aggressive and vicious. They will challenge most if not any monster to a battle. With their power alone, this behavior can be rewarding for the beast as it may use the fallen foe as food by storing it to it's den and eating it later when it's hungry. Ghirarax are Brute Wyverns that have developed an extremely tough hide that only blue or purple sharpness can pierce. Habitat Range Much of these are unknown as they seem to be nomadic. But so far they have been spotted in temperate, tropical, arctic and even volcanic locales. Ecological Niche High atop the food chain. These beasts are truly only challenged by other elder dragon level monsters such as other Elder Dragons, Deviljho and Rajang. They seem to prey on anything, but they prefer easier prey to feast on. Biological Adaptations As mentioned previously, Ghirarax's scales and hide alike are tough. Their scales and carapace are much tougher however. While explosives do still harm through it's body without worries, this still makes this creature a fierce opponent. The beast also has powerful legs, jaws and tail. It's huge claws can penetrate the earth, giving the creature great grip on any surface. This also allows it to stand it's ground alot easier. The beast's tail has a red blade-like tip that it can use to attack foes with, but is also able to fire a straight line of incredibly corrosive mucus from it's tail. It produce this mucus from it's mouth too. As a side note, this mucus can be made into a highly flexible and sticky substance. Ghirarax's roar is also quite powerful, able to fling targets that are close, similar to Tigrex. They tend to use this roar offensively too. They can also fling quite large scales from it's back that it can use as projectiles. These missiles explode when struck, or if they are affected by the beast's roar. These scales' explosions tend to leave behind dust that was inside the scale. It seems to explode quite easily similar to Teostra's dust, however this dust does not need to be ignited for them to explode. But igniting this dust still makes them explode. Some of this dust can also be found on Ghirarax's body. When combined with the monster's roar, they can amplify the roar so it can stun alot easier. Afterwards the scales explode like usual. Moves and other states Ghirarax keeps the moves it had before, with some being changed a little. However, it has a few new ones up it's sleeves. When enraged, the monster will huff angrily and it's body will start to cause small amounts of steam. When exhausted, it will drool alot, and thus it will produce alot of mucus on it's mouth, however it will fail to fire it from it's tail. Also keep in mind to bring weapons with atleast blue sharpness if your a blademaster. Otherwise you may be bouncing alot. Ghirarax can be Frenzied, Apex, Hyper or Tempered. It is a LVL 2 Tempered monster. * Lunging Bite - Similar to Deviljho. When enraged or exhausted, it can inflict Corrosion. * Ground Bite - Leans back a little and bites anything below it. Also flings scales when enraged. * Charge - The Ghirarax will stomp quite quickly towards the target. It may trip, but it gets up quicker than many other monsters and snaps it's jaws about to attack at the same time. It spreads blastblight clouds with each step. * Grinding Stomp - Stamps it's foot down and grind it towards it while it has stabbed it's claws into the earth. Spreads some Blastblight inflicting dust clouds. * Lunging Tail Spin - Similar to Tigrex, the Ghirarax will lunge towards and perform a single tail spin. After which it may follow up with a lunging bite. * Tail Spin - Performs a tail spin similar to Tigrex's. Can push back nearby hunters due to the wind caused. * Body Shake, shakes off some dust clouds from it's body. * Mucus Spit - Fires a glob of the corrosive glob at a target. Inflicts Corrosion. * Mucus Beam - Fires a thin beam of acid from it's tail. It can sweep it from below to up, from left to right, or shoot this beam during a tail spin. This beam has loads of range and inflicts Corrosion. * Scale Fling - Hunches over, and then it will fling scales towards hunters. Being infront of it when it does this damages you, as it basically headbutts as well. * Scalecheck - Turns it's side towards a target and hipchecks them, flinging some scales as well. * REX Roar - The Ghirarax roars. Any scales that are laying around will shake and create a sound that will amplify the effect, stunning targets. The roar will also damage and fling nearby targets. * REX Tunnel - Leans back and then performs a roaring tunnel similar to Akantor. This does not do as much damage as Akantor's but it can still be dreadful. May inflict Corrosion. And it can sweep this attack when enraged. When holding a monster * Slam - Similar to Deviljho. * Grinding Slam - Similar to Deviljho. Slams, and grinds it to the side. * Grind - Slams the prey down, and charges forward. Deals major damage to the prey. * Prey Hammer - Slams the prey down in a similar fashion as Uragaan. It repeats this twice usually. Deals alot of damage to the prey. * Prey Toss - Similar to Deviljho. * Prey Cannon - Aims and blasts the target with a mucus blast. Deals heavy damage on the prey item, but the launched prey deals lots of damage as well. Body Breaks and Effectiveness Breaks * Head - The horns break and the head becomes scarred. * Back - Back spikes break and back becomes scarred. * Legs - The back spike gets broken and the legs themselves become scarred. * Tail - It gets cut off. The Ghirarax cannot spew mucus from it's tail no longer. Part Effectiveness * Head - Green sharpness and below bounces off. On G-Rank, blue sharpness bounces off. * Body - Green sharpness and below bounces off. On G-Rank, blue sharpness bounces off. * Legs - Green sharpness and below bounces off. On G-Rank, blue sharpness still bounces off. * Tail - Green sharpness and below bounces off. On G-Rank, blue sharpness bounces off. * Hide - Yellow sharpness bounces off. On G-Rank, Green sharpness bounces off. Attack Effectiveness Physical Attack Elemental Attack Canon Fanon Status Effect Items Interactions Ghirarax will attack other large monsters, and is even able to carry some much like Deviljho. However, Ghirarax will always slam them around and grind them against the floor until it throws them away or the monster is dead. They will also attack small monsters alike. They like to roar commonly, usually roaring now and then when idle. It is a good way to know if there's a Ghirarax around, and if it is in the location with you. Turf Wars Ghirarax V.S Rathalos - The Rathalos sets to the skies as the Ghirarax roars at it. Followed by the Rath roaring. The Rathalos lunges over the Ghirarax and scratches. While the Ghirarax recoils, it starts aiming for the Rathalos and firing mucus blasts, but the Flying Wyvern dodges them and lunges at the monster's head, gripping on it with it's toxic talons. The talons didn't grip too well, and thus the Rathalos started to slide off the head. But the Ghirarax then slams the Rathalos down, grabs it's neck, and flings it to it's side. - The Ghirarax gets minor damage and may get poisoned. The Rathalos suffers major damage and may get it's back broken. The acid blasts can still damage others, so be careful. Ghirarax V.S Tigrex - The monsters roar at eachother, with the Tigrex instantly charging at the Ghirarax and lunging at it. The Ghirarax was caught off guard, as the Tigrex then grips on on the monster as it tries to gnaw away. The Ghirarax would then shake it off, and pin it. Biting onto the Tigrex's neck, it viciously starts bite in and eventually it lifts the Tigrex and grinds it across the ground and throws it away then. - The Ghirarax gets minor damage. The Tigrex suffers major damage and may get it's back or wings broken. Ghirarax V.S Odogaron - The monsters roar at eachother. The Ghirarax and Odogaron circle eachother, then the Ghirarax stops, faces and rises it's body upwards. The Odogaron then notices this, and readies itself. It then manages to avoid the Ghirarax's attack, but then the Brute Wyvern attempts to outsmart the foe. Odogaron avoids it smoothly, and lunges on it's back and tries to tear in, having some trouble, as it simply ends up scratching it. The Ghirarax will start to shake it's back, and as the Odogaron tries to grip on, the Ghirarax then tries to grab it, it manages to grab it's hindleg, and it will then slam it down, and grab it. - Ghirarax suffers moderate damage. Odogaron suffers major damage and gets grabbed. More to come... BGM Quests Ghirarax can only be encountered on High Rank and beyond, so keep that in mind. Cutscenes Introduction Cutscene Quest: Skin of Meldspar Locale: Jungle, Area 3 Before the Hunter enters the area, five Velociprey have just killed themselves a young Aptonoth. As they all howl to the sky for a moment and start dining, a loud roar echoes from nearby. Then, the Hunter would enter, but soon go to hiding as loud stomping started to occur, with the Velociprey quickly ending their eating as they were surprised by the sounds and tremors. Soon, the Ghirarax would lunge out, roaring and dash at the Velociprey, which attempt to escape. The Brute Wyvern catches one in it's mouth and catches another with it's foot. The rest of the pack manage to flee. As the Hunter then peeks out to observe better, they notice the Ghirarax as the monster would look around, sniffing. It would then notice the Hunter, and throw the Velociprey at the Hunter, and charge at them as the Hunter dodged the thrown Bird Wyvern. The Hunter would then dodge again as the Ghirarax dashed at them, having it hit the wall behind it. The Hunter then backs away to go behind it, and quickly glances at the dead V.prey. Soon the Ghirarax would then recover, and turn to face the Hunter. It would then shake it's head, lean back and roar towards the sky as the roar then echoes far. Thus starting the battle. Carves High Rank G-Rank Notes * Ghirarax, actually known as Gear REX is a collab monster that appeared in Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker as a part of the MH and MGS collab. Alongside Rathalos and Tigrex, this monster could be fought in the game. * Ghirarax is basically Metal Gear REX but made into a Monster Hunter style monster. ** In this revamp, it was redesigned to be far more fitting for Monster Hunter. Including the new name as suggested by Rathalosaurus rioreurensis. Thank him! * Ghirarax's weakness to Blind is a reference to how Metal Gear REX can be blinded using Chaff Grenades. Unless the cockpit is open. Category:Monster Creation Category:Revamp Category:Brute Wyvern Category:Elder Dragon-Level Monster Category:Large Monster Category:6 Star Level Monster Category:Blastblight Monster Category:Stun Monster Category:Corrosion Monster Category:FireBall13